


Til Death Do Us Part

by Haleyb333



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyb333/pseuds/Haleyb333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an angel sends Clary a special rune, specifically made for Alec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jace!" Clary's voice jerked Jace's attention away from the piano. He had been practicing for forever, lost in the rhythms and the melodies, letting the music take his thoughts away from everything that had been going on lately.

He was worried about Alec. Sure, he and Magnus were finally engaged, but it didn't seem to be making Alec much happier. He seemed to be losing sleep, forgetting to eat for long periods of time, going out on "walks" and not coming back for hours. Jace had suspected as much even before Alec had come to him, asking how to handle the marriage from an immortal-mortal standpoint. It didn't seem like he and Magnus had been dealing well with the fact that this marriage was going to end simply because Alec's life was going to end when Magnus's would continue into eternity.

It was then that Jace realized Clary had been talking to him, and he hadn't been paying a bit of attention.

"Jace! Have you even heard a word I said?" Her face was red, but Jace could tell it wasn't just from anger over him not listening, something was definitely wrong.

"Honestly Clary, no. I'm worried about Alec. But something's wrong? What is it? Is someone hurt?"

Clary stared up at him, her eyes scared and pleading. "No Jace, everyone is fine. There's just something I really need to show you. I have no idea what to do with it."  
.  
.  
.  
"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

Alec was exasperated, and he had just walked back into their apartment. "Yes, Magnus. It's ten past midnight. And I've been out for a walk. Clearing my mind."

"You say that every time you come home this late. What do you need to get off your mind so badly? And do you know how worried I am every time you stay out this late?"

Alec finally turned around and looked squarely at Magnus. He was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, and, "Is that my sweater?" Alec's voice became soft when he realized what Magnus was wearing. "Magnus," his voice was barely above a whisper as he made his way toward Magnus and took his hands. "Why are you wearing my sweater, darling?"

Magnus's voice was just as soft when he began speaking, Alec could tell he was holding back tears. "Do you not see how much I love you? When you're out this late, I can't get to sleep. All I can do is worry. Alexander, all I can do is wonder if you've been attacked by demons, or if some long lost enemy of mine, and trust me I have enough of those, has hurt you. Why can't you see how much I care? I know this immortality stuff is really bothering you, trust me Alec, it's bothering me too. But we need to talk this out. I can't take another night of you being gone and me being reduced to wearing your sweaters just to try to get some kind of comfort."

Alec couldn't speak. He had been holding back tears for weeks, ever since Magnus proposed. Although he had never been happier about anything than he was at the thought of marrying Magnus, thoughts of the difference in their mortality had been driving him insane.

"Alec, please," tears were steadily streaming down Magnus's face now. "Say something, anything, I'm begging. Just please, don't leave me."

"Leave you?" Alec couldn't help it, the tears began rolling down his cheeks too. "You're insane if you think I'm going to leave you, Magnus. I agreed to marry. There's no way I'm leaving you." Alec began grinning. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see what kind of fabulous wardrobe you come up with, or to make you dance with me."

Magnus choked out a laugh. They both knew that Magnus was an exquisite dancer while Alec, however, was exquisite at knocking things over and stepping on Magnus's feet. Even more than that, Magnus knew that Alec understood just how much dancing meant to him, no matter how bad Alec was at it.

Alec moved closer and leaned in towards Magnus. With a smile he began to kiss the tears away from Magnus's face. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow, I promise. Let's get you to bed."

"Alec? Can I ask you a question?" Magnus was trying to hide a bit of a smile.

"Anything, love." Alec's deep blue eyes were full of love.

"Can I keep this sweater to sleep in? It reminds me of you, of home, of love."  
.  
.  
.  
"What do you mean it just came to you?" Jace was having trouble believing what Clary was trying to get him to understand.

"I told you, Jace. It came to me like they have every other time. The image flashed to me, I knew it was a rune, but I didn't know what it meant. I sketched it down and just kinda forgot about it because it had happened before."

"No, I get that. But how did you figure out what it meant? It's not exactly something you can test out."

"I told you. I woke up last night and I had written down the meaning of it in my journal. It was a message, from an angel. Believe me or don't Jace but this rune is far more special than any of the others."

Jace was curious now. He knew this rune was far different, but now Clary was singling it out, putting it above all the others she had been sent by angels.

Clary surprised Jace by handing him her journal. The last time he had so much as looked at it for too long she had yelled at him for a solid fifteen minutes about privacy.

Jace glanced down at the page before him. What was laid out couldn't be described any other way than as direction, clearer than the waters of Lake Lynn. Jace dropped the book in disbelief after reading the words Clary had carefully written.

"For Alexander Lightwood: Burn page after use. The rune will fade into the skin once applied. Meaning: Immortality."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus woke to the smell of coffee. He rolled over and smiled, he would forever love waking up to the smell of coffee. He knew that getting up and making coffee was the one thing that had first helped Alec become comfortable in their new life together.

He got up and made his way into the kitchen where Alec was seated at the island bar in the middle. He had both hands around his coffee mug and he was staring very intently into the center of it.

Magnus came up behind Alec and slowly brushed his hand across Alec's back. "Good morning, sunshine."

When Alec looked up at Magnus, there were tears in his eyes. "Oh no," Magnus began. "No, no. Don't cry, darling. I'm gonna fix this. We need to talk. Right now. Let me pour myself some coffee first and then we'll have a serious talk about all of this."

They were situated on the couch, facing each other, both holding their mugs of coffee. Magnus cleared his throat before beginning. He was utterly nervous about how this conversation could potentially play out.

"Alexander, I get that you're upset over me being immortal. I know it's not exactly the ideal situation, and I wish I could change it, but you and I both know that I love you far too much to leave you over this one situation."

Alec looked straight into Magnus's eyes, something it seemed like he hadn't done in weeks. "I'm not afraid of losing you, Magnus. That's not it."

"Wh- then what is it, Alexander? I'm not sure I understand." Magnus was searching for an answer in his fiancé's face, an answer that seemed a million miles away.

"It's not that I'm afraid you're going to leave because I'm mortal. I'm afraid of hurting you when I die."

Magnus was stunned. That was not at all what he had expected. But the longer he looked at Alec, the more sense it made. His Alexander was always utterly selfless. Of course this wasn't causing Alec pain and grief because he was afraid of his own pain, of course he was worrying about Magnus and what this would do to him 50 or 60 years down the road.

"Alexander…no," Magnus was at a loss for words, tears were streaming down his face.

"Magnus, I'm just worried about what it will do to you once I'm gone. I'm terrified that something bad will happen to you because of it. You know that more than anything I just want you to be happy, to keep living your life the way you did before me. I feel selfish even asking you to marry me, like I'm doing it for myself."

Magnus gave a sigh of exasperation. "You? Asked me to marry you? If I remember correctly, Alexander, I asked you to marry me. It's not as if you're forcing me. There's nothing selfish about you marrying me. But here's the thing, I cannot live life the way I did before you. There's no going back to that. Not after loving you the way I have."

Alec looked like he was going to start crying, so Magnus began talking again. "I understand that you're scared that I'll try to follow you to the grave. But if that's not what you want, then I won't. I'll respect that wish enough to keep my word about it. But that doesn't mean that I won't mourn you. Look, in my entire life, I've never wanted to marry anyone. As an immortal, the thought of marriage repulsed me. Why would I marry someone just to have them either die or lose interest in me?" He looked Alec directly in the eyes.

"Then I met you." Alec gave a slight gasp, barely audible. "I met you and immediately thought that you were someone I could marry, someone worth the pain. Believe me when I tell you that this marriage means more to me than you will ever know, and I cannot bear the thought of losing you over my immortality."  
.  
.  
.  
"We have to show them, Clary!" Jace was practically screaming. He couldn't remember the last time he had yelled at Clary, at least, not unless she was doing something stupid in training.

"Do not yell at me, Jace!" Her voice was very clear, demanding that he listen to her, no matter how little she might be.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that Alec is hurting so badly. You might not be able to see it, Clary. But I can feel it. There's been a huge change in the bond, he's constantly hurting. He's not eating or sleeping right, and he's certainly not himself. This rune, this could be their hope, it could change everything."

"That's my point, Jace." Clary turned and walked to the opposite side of the room, arms crossed as though she wasn't about to let him get the better of her. "My point is that, what if Magnus says no to this? That could hurt Alec even more. Or what if something else goes wrong? I don't want to be the reason either Alec or Magnus is in any more pain than they both already are."

Jace sighed, she had a point, but then again, so much had changed since Magnus and Alec had broken up over Camille. So much was different now, there was no way that Magnus would ever say no to Alec being immortal.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Clary was going to be angry for days, maybe even weeks. Jace was going to have tons of making up to do. He made up his mind, however, quickly turned to the coffee table and grabbed Clary's journal.

"I'm sorry, Clary," his voice was soft, yet purposeful. "I have to do this. For Alec. Either come with me, or don't. But I'm letting them know about this one way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all of this is written, I may add the next chapter tonight if you guys really want me to! Let me know your thoughts on it! 
> 
> I wrote it so long ago that I don't really remember what happened, so if you guys are really super into this, I may have to go back and reread it so I can converse with you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow, but hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think of it!

Magnus's heart was crushed. He was relieved, of course, his conversation with Alec had gone better than expected. At least he and Alec were still together, that was all he could have really asked for. But when he had finished explaining to Alec that he had never wanted to marry anyone else, his Alexander had promptly begun sobbing.

He had held on to Alec for hours, squeezing him harder and kissing his forehead when words weren't enough anymore. He had first tried talking to him, telling him that everything was going to be okay, that they were both going to be fine. But he quickly began to lose his composure as well and settled for holding Alec as tightly as he could and playing with his hair.

After hours of the same thing, Alec had cried himself to sleep in Magnus's arms. Alec was still asleep when the buzzer in the apartment went off.

Magnus, not wanting to wake Alec, used magic to answer it and whispered, "If it's not life and death, go away right this second."

He could hear low laughter on the other end of the line. "Magnus, it's Jace and Clary, and this matter actually is life and death, so let us up or I'll break in."

Magnus chuckled when he heard a gasp, obviously from Clary, "No you won't Jace Herondale!"

Jace's voice was amused when he responded, "It's not like I haven't done it before, Clary."

"Stop right there, Jace. I do not want to know about that," Magnus's voice was still as soft as he could make it. "Come on up." He buzzed them in and leaned over to wake Alec up.

"Alexander," he whispered while brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Alec, wake up, your terrible brother is here."

Alec choked back a laugh as he began to wake up, rubbing his eyes which were still puffy. He thought he was going to begin crying again, until Magnus leaned forward and kissed his cheek and he couldn't help but smiling. "Magnus, you know I'm not really in the mood for this right now."

Magnus could hear how much he had cried in Alec's voice. He reached up and brushed his thumb across Alec's cheek. "I know, darling, but if we need to I can always kick him out."

"Sure you'd love to do that, Bane." Jace smirked as he walked in the door. "But this is something that you're both going to be in the mood for, trust me."

Clary, who was right behind him was clutching her journal and looked absolutely terrified. Alec caught on to this immediately and scooted forward to the edge of the couch. "Clary, what's wrong?" He looked up to Jace, searching for an answer.

"What's wrong with me?" Clary was taken aback by the state of both Magnus and Alec. "Alec, are you okay? You've been crying, I can tell." She automatically strode across the room and sat beside of Alec, taking one of his hands while still clutching her journal with the other.

Alec couldn't help but smile; he and Clary were finally close, like brother and sister, and she was constantly worrying about him. "I'm fine Clary, it's-"

"Oh cut the crap, Alec." Jace began laughing at the surprise on both Magnus and Alec's faces. "I can hear in your voice that you've been crying. And I can also see from the number of puffy eyes in this room that he," she motioned towards Magnus, "has been crying, too."

"It's nothing, I promise," Alec's voice was much stronger than he had expected, he was feeling much better since his nap in Magnus's arms. "What's going on? I know there's something, why are you two here? Not that I don't love having you here, but I can tell it's not just a pleasure visit."

Clary began fidgeting in her seat and Alec could tell there was something that was really bothering her. He leaned back against Magnus again, who immediately wrapped his arms around Alec. They could both tell that this wasn't just one of their normal crises, this had something to do with the two of them.

"Clary and I have something we need to talk to you about, and for once in my life I'm taking this pretty seriously," Jace's voice wasn't exactly as strong as he had intended it to be, and he knew Alec could pick up on how it was shaking.

Clary realized that Jace was on the verge of losing his own composure and picked up the conversation from there, "I have something I need to show you, something that was sent to me," She looked pointedly at Alec. "Something sent to me for you."

"What are you talking about Clary? Just go ahead and let us have it, we can take it."

"I've been sent another rune," She reached over and opened her journal, handing it over to Alec so that he could see the new rune she had drawn. It was unlike any rune Alec had ever seen before, it was so complicated he wasn't sure he could ever replicate it. He looked up at Clary, confusion clear in his eyes.

"It's gorgeous, but what does it mean, Clary?" She reached out and covered one of his hands with hers, flipping the journal to the next page with her other hand.

As soon as Alec had read the words on the page below, he dropped the book, as though it had been set on fire, and covered his mouth with both hands. He began shaking his head in earnest. "It's not…No, Clary, that's not possible." His voice was breaking and they could all tell he was close to tears.

As he stood up Magnus stood with him, catching him before he could walk away and turning him around. The look on Alec's face was enough to both break Magnus's heart and fill him with rage. He immediately turned to Clary.

"How could you do this to him?" He was practically screaming. "Do you not understand what he's been going through? How could you play such a sick, demented joke on him?"

Jace automatically jumped up, "Woah there, no Magnus, you've got this all wrong. Just calm down a second. You of all people should know that we would never do this to Alec. I know what it's been doing to him, and more than anything else, I know how much he loves you. I would never joke about this with either of you."

Magnus had to admit that Jace had a point, but the pain in Alec's eyes was unbearable. He could feel the tears streaming down his own face when Clary's soft voice began again, "Magnus, Alec, please. I would never do this to you; you both know that. You have to believe me when I tell you that this is real."

"Magnus.." Alec's voice was barely audible, the pain crystal clear. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I love you, but I'm sorry." He gave Magnus a quick kiss before turning and running out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was only vaguely aware of someone approaching before he heard Magnus's voice. "Alexander, do you mind if I sit?" He looked up to see Magnus brushing aside plants to get to him. Alec had always gone to the greenhouse of the Institute when he was upset. It reminded him of Idris, of home.

He cracked a smile before answering, "We both know you're going to no matter what my answer is, so go ahead." Magnus acknowledged the comment with a smile of his own before sitting beside Alec and grabbing hold of one of his hands.

"Alec, I-" he began but Alec cut him off.

"No, Magnus. I want to start this conversation. There's something I need to tell you that should go ahead and clear up this situation." He turned to look Magnus directly in the eyes, his own blue eyes shining. "I want to do this. I want the immortality rune."

Magnus was clearly taken aback by this statement. Alec knew that his running off with tears in his eyes certainly didn't send the message that he wanted what he was being offered. But he had run off because he had needed to clear his mind, not because he was scared or upset at getting the rune itself.

"Alec, hold on. I think you need to slow down for a second." Magnus's voice was full of both love and pain.

"What? I thought you wanted this? This is our chance to make everything okay again, to fix our relationship," Alec was practically pleading, but he didn't care. He just wanted to stay with Magnus for as long as possible; that was really all he had ever wanted.

Magnus took a deep breath and Alec could tell that this situation was bothering him more than Alec had thought it would. "Alexander, you need to slow down because I'm scared that if you use the rune, this will end in me being hurt."

Alec had never been so stunned in his life. How could the two of them being together forever cause Magnus any pain? "Wh- what are you talking about? I'm not sure I understand." His voice was weak when he finally found the courage to speak.

Magnus's voice was kind when he began to explain, "Alec, you need to realize that you will lose Simon, Clary, and Isabelle. Not to mention Jace. You won't see any of them again. You won't see Max again either. Well, of course, unless something kills you but that's unlikely for a pretty long time at the very least."

Magnus paused, taking a breath as though trying to keep himself together. Alec squeezed his hand, yet stayed silent, not daring to talk until Magnus was done.

"If you're going to take this rune, then I need you to promise me a couple of things, Alexander. I need your word."

Alec didn't hesitate for a second before replying, "Absolutely anything, Magnus. You know that."

"I want you- No, I need you to- I," His voice was strained; he was unable to form a full sentence. "I need you to promise me that you won't do either of two things. Firstly, I need to know that you're not going to get bored with me after so many years." He held up a hand to keep Alec from protesting. "I also need to know that when you've lost everyone you currently have, you won't leave me. You won't take your own life to be with them again. No matter what. It wouldn't be fair for me to get my hopes up, to be so utterly happy that I have you, and then for you to leave me in any form."

He finally looked Alec straight in the eyes. When Alec looked back at him, he could clearly see the immense hope written everywhere on Magnus's face. But that hope was mixed with a terrible fear as well. Alec looked down at his hands, unable to bear the pain and fear in Magnus's eyes, yet unable to form any kind of answer.

"Magnus," His voice was crystal clear when he began, something that surprised both of them. "Now that you've put it that way, I really need some time to think about it before saying one way or the other."

Magnus stood up immediately, suddenly so full of rage that Alec couldn't find a way to respond. "Of course you do, Alexander." His voice was cold, hard, and distant.

"What's your problem, Magnus? I haven't said no. I just need to make sure that I can promise that, so I don't hurt you."

"Just forget it," was the only reply he was given before Magnus stormed out of the greenhouse.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec didn't have the courage to leave. He was utterly confused as to why Magnus had reacted in such a way. He was the one who had told Alec to slow down on the decision. Why would he get angry when Alec agreed that he needed more time?

He sighed innerly when he saw who his next visitor was. "No, Jace. I am not in the mood for this right now. Just leave me alone."

Jace tried, and failed, to hide the amusement in his voice. "Not a chance. Clary and I were almost killed by a very angry Magnus busting out of the Institute in full rage. I'm not leaving until I know what happened to cause that."

Alec was tempted to smack the smirk off of Jace's face when he relented and began to explain what had just happened.

Jace was silent when he finished; he slowly turned toward Alec, confusion clear on his face as well. "Wait a second. I don't really understand. What did you to wrong again?" Alec shrugged and Jace took that as a cue to continue. "I mean, you haven't said anything either way yet, and, frankly, you do need to take some time with it. Anyone with half a mind can see that you love him more than the entire world. I'm not sure I get why he's acting this way."

"Yeah, me either," Jace turned back to see Alec with his arms wrapped around himself, as if trying to hold himself together. He sat back down and lightly shoved Alec with his shoulder.

"Hey, everything will turn out fine. But you need to pick what's going to make you the happiest, no matter what that is."

Alec's voice was shaking when he replied. "Yeah, that would make sense. But an angel sent it, Jace. There must be a reason I'm supposed to be immortal other than the fact that I love Magnus more than anything. What happens if I don't take it?"

Jace shook his head, "I don't know. But what I do know is that whatever you decide, Magnus will be okay with it eventually. Just don't force yourself to do it for him, or anyone else."

Alec smiled and grabbed Jace's hand. "Thanks for understanding, bro. I have to go make this right, though, it can't wait."

Jace watched as Alec practically ran out of the greenhouse. He smiled to himself before leaving, wondering how he'd ever once thought that any of them could live without Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts! I'm excited for you guys to read the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle couldn't really figure out what she was doing here, curled up on Magnus and Alec's couch, waiting for Magnus to start explaining things to her. She had seen him storm out of the Institute, and when he hadn't been followed by Alec, she went after him herself.

Of course, Magnus had put up a fight, saying that he just wanted some time alone to think through things. He finally relented when Isabelle suggested that talking to someone might help him work through it. Now she was perched beside of him on the couch, wondering if she had made the wrong move.

She looked over when Magnus cleared his throat. She hadn't been prepared for what a mess he would be. She had suspected that he and Alec were having problems, after all, the only real problems they'd ever had had begun over the immortality insecurities of Alec; she knew that the thought of marriage was going to bring those insecurities to the front for both of them. But she hadn't really ever seen Magnus this way, and she knew that there had to be more to it than just the normal fights they'd had.

"I'm sure by now you've realized Alec and I aren't really seeing eye to eye on this marriage. But that's not exactly what I got so angry about."

Isabelle listened intently while he explained what Clary had just revealed to them as well as what had caused him to storm out on Alec. She, just as everyone else, was a bit confused as to what Alec had actually apparently done wrong.

"Magnus," she made sure to keep her voice soft and kind. "What's this really about? You and I both know that Alec didn't do anything to cause that reaction. At least, not from what anyone can see on the surface."

"Alright, Isabelle," Magnus was suddenly much more composed than he had been. "I'm going to explain something to you that I've never sufficiently explained to anyone, save Tessa Gray."

To that, Isabelle wasn't sure how to react. If this was something that even Alec hadn't heard, she wasn't sure that she wanted to get in the middle of it herself. But the longer she looked at Magnus and the more pain she saw in his eyes, the more she realized that Magnus needed her right now, as a sister. She rested one hand on top of his and smiled, indicating that he should continue.

She could tell that it took everything he had to continue without breaking down. "I've lived a long life, and most people assume that I've fallen in and out of love so many times that I'm used to the loss. Frankly, that just isn't the case. Sure, I've been with more people than anyone could really count. But out of all of them, I've only ever truly loved a handful." He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and Isabelle knew he had to be thinking of Alec in that moment.

"Throughout most of my life, I've only ever honestly dreamt of one thing. The only unrealistic thing I've ever genuinely wished for has been that someone who loves me would get the chance to be with me forever. And, yeah, I know you're thinking that Alec is getting that chance now. That's not what I'm afraid of."

Magnus closed his eyes once again and they remained shut when he continued talking. "I'm honestly terrified that he is going to decide that he doesn't want the rune, and this may be the most selfish thing I have ever said. But I have been told before that I am essentially not good enough to spend eternity with. That I am not enough to be given when immortality is in the mix. I am simply and utterly frightened that Alexander is going to feel the same way."

Both Isabelle and Magnus were startled when a third voice entered the conversation. "Who told you that? Who would say that about you?" They looked up to see Alec standing in the doorway.

Magnus finally allowed the tears to start flowing again. "Etta," He answered, his voice on the verge of breaking. "She meant nothing by it. She loved me, I do know that. But once she was gone the effects of what she said lingered. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt. You say you love me, Alexander, but she said that as well."

Alec looked terribly angry, and Isabelle couldn't tell if the anger was toward Magnus or whoever Etta had been. He turned back to the door and Isabelle thought he was going to leave again when he suddenly turned and strode over to Magnus. Alec crouched until his knees were almost touching the floor, so that he was eye to eye with Magnus.

"I am absolutely in love with you." The way he said it made it seem like each word was its own separate sentence, and Isabelle could hear the massive amount of passion her brother put into every syllable.

"You are decidedly good enough to spend eternity with. You told me that your two concerns were that I would either get bored with you or try to kill myself once I had lost everyone. Well, let me tell you that the reason I am hesitating to say yes is certainly not because of the first reason. The moment you said it, that thought was dismissed from my mind." He paused long enough to wipe a tear from Magnus's face. "I am simply afraid that I won't be able to take the pain once the rest of my family is gone. I'm afraid that I'm going to overestimate my strength and end up hurting you, which is the last thing I would ever want to do."

Magnus didn't hesitate a moment before he had found his voice again. "No, Alec. You are the strongest person I have ever met. If you were to set your mind to it, I honestly believe you could take it. And I would be there every step. But I don't want to be the cause of any of your pain, and that's what made me ask you to slow down."

Alec sat on the couch between Isabelle and Magnus, grabbing one of each of their hands on the way. What he said next surprised Isabelle more than anything that had happened that day. "Magnus, stop worrying about being selfish for once in your life. You're too worried about seeming selfish to simply tell me what would make you the happiest. So, please, for the sake of this relationship, be honest with me. What do you honestly want me to do?"

It was easy to see that Magnus was speechless. It looked as though he was struggling within himself, wanting to be able to do exactly what Alec had just asked him to do, but also wanting to do the complete opposite.

When he began, both Alec and Isabelle could barely breathe out of anticipation. "My Alexander, you have always been the selfless one. Always. And if I were to be absolutely honest with you, I would tell you right now that the only thing in this world that I want is for you to be by my side forever." He held up his free hand when he saw that Alec was about to conclude the conversation.

"As long as I am being honest with you, I simply cannot cause you any pain. And losing all of your family will cause you more pain than anyone should ever have to bear."

The world around Isabelle froze at what Alec said next. "Magnus, I will not have lost all of my family. You are soon to be part of my family, too. I will have you. Not to mention, I want to give you the one thing you've never asked anyone to give you. The one thing I know you've always hoped for but have never felt you deserved. I want to give you a family of your own."

That was when Isabelle's heart shattered at the sound of Magnus's sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace couldn't really figure out why Alec had suddenly called a family meeting. The only "meetings" they had ever had arose from situations in which someone was trying to kill them and they held a meeting to attempt to avoid that death. It had been the better part of three months since Clary had revealed the immortality rune, and Magnus and Alec had seemed to be doing pretty well, but Alec had yet to give a definite answer.

Everyone Alec had asked to come was there, including both of his parents, and they were all waiting for Alex to begin the conversation, confusion clear on everyone's faces. When Jace looked toward Magnus with questioning eyes, the warlock just gave him a shrug as if to say that he was just as lost as everyone else.

Just as Jace was about to speak up and ask why they were all there, Alec finally stood up and cleared his throat. "I know that none of you can really figure out why I've called a family meeting," he chuckled before continuing. "I can literally hear you all thinking 'we've never had a family meeting about anything other than war.'"

Jace could clearly see the amusement in Alec's eyes, the pure joy, and he had never felt so good for Alec in than in that moment. He couldn't help but smiling as Alec continued. "Some would argue, however, that love is a war of sorts. So I have asked you all to be here so that when I make this announcement, an announcement made out of love, that everyone I love would be here to hear it." Jace rolled his eyes when he heard Clary sniffle beside of him, then he thought he was going to kill Simon for speaking up.

"Everyone, huh? Thanks, man." Jace tried to tell himself that Simon was simply stupid and should not be held accountable for his actions but that was not very comforting when Alec began staring at his shoes.

"No, Simon. Not everyone; not Max." Jace was ready to get up and strangle Simon, but in the name of love, as Alec would have said, he refrained from doing so.

No one seemed to want to break the silence, but just when Jace thought it was going to become unbearable, Magnus finally did the deed for them all. "So, Alexander. What did you want to talk to us about?" It was a miracle when Alec's face lit up again and Jace's homicidal urges retreated.

"Alright, so I'm just gonna cut straight to the point on this one," Alec began, his voice cheerful once again. "All of you know that a few months ago Clary was sent the immortality rune." Jace had never seen Alec smile this widely as he motioned for Magnus to come stand with him.

"I asked you all to be here while I give Magnus my official decision on the matter. And yes, Jace, I know; it took me long enough." Jace only flashed a smile, not a bit surprised that Alec had known exactly what he was thinking.

They all watched in anticipation as Alec turned to Magnus. "The fact of the matter, Magnus, is that I am desperately in love with you. I realize now that no matter what ever happens to me, I always will be so immensely in love with you that my heart can hardly stand it. That is why I have decided that no matter what the cost may be to me, I am going to use this rune. On our wedding day."

Everyone in the room was smiling, except for Magnus. And Jace suspected that this was because he was already too deep into shock to properly react just yet.

Jace took that thought back when Magnus regained control of himself and took Alec's face in both hands, immediately beginning to kiss him.

Once they broke apart, Jace could see the tears in the eyes of both of them. Before Magnus could respond in any way, Alec continued speaking. "Oh, and you should probably know that I made up my mind on this decision months ago. I simply waited until today to tell everyone because it's your birthday."

Magnus began furiously wiping the tears out of his eyes when he finally became composed enough to speak. "Alexander, I really don't think you have any idea of how happy you have just made me. But there's something else I need to say."

Alec suddenly looked concerned, "What's that?"

"I think I need to have a seat." Alec laughed as he took Magnus by the hand and lead him to the couch. Jace was both shocked and terrified as Robert Lightwood began to stand up as his son took a seat. There was no way he could ruin this moment, or at least Jace hoped.

Robert cleared his throat, and when he began speaking, everyone in the room was more surprised than ever before. "Well, I for one have never been happier about this situation. And I know, all of you are shocked that I am saying this. But I want to give a mini speech of my own, as a gift to Magnus. If, however, that is okay with him?" The question came out a bit weak on the end.

Magnus gripped Alec's hand so hard his knuckles began to whiten, but he nodded and gave Robert a weak smile nonetheless.

"Magnus, I know you're terrified by what could possibly come out of my mouth at this point. But I'm only standing up here to simply say thank you. You have made my son happier than I ever imagined, ever hoped, he could be. Not only that, but you have also done so much for my entire family. Even when I wasn't here for them as I should have been, you were helping to keep them all safe. And I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done for every single person here today, including myself."

They were all taken aback by the ending of that speech, but Magnus was the first to find his voice. "What are you talking about, Robert? What could I have possibly done for you?"

Robert's smile was filled with a touch of sadness, as though he knew something none of them knew. "You, along with Alec, taught me right from wrong more than anyone else ever has. You taught me that I truly needed to reevaluate myself and change the parts of me that were hurting those around me. You both made me a better man. And I will forever be thankful for that."

Alec immediately rose from his seat and strode across the room to his father, hugging him before the other had time to react. Jace watched as Robert relaxed into the hug, and he had the feeling that Alec had been waiting a very long time for this moment. What none of them had been expecting was that Magnus quickly joined the hug.

When they had finally pulled apart, Alec turned back around and began talking to them all once again. "Lest any of you think that I am completely selfish, or selfless depending on how you see the situation, let me continue explaining myself. Sure, this decision has been primarily about Magnus and I, about the love I have for him. But there was something else that caused me to choose this way, even if only slightly."

Jace leaned forward in his seat, it was his turn to read Alec's mind. "Let me guess, this has something to do with the reason it was sent to Clary in the first place, doesn't it?"

Alec's eyes were smiling when he turned to Jace. "Naturally, it does. The rune was sent by an angel, made specifically for me. Now, I would love to believe that this was sent in the name of love," Jace chocked back a laugh, thinking back to what he had thought about Simon earlier. "But I have to look at the bigger picture here, and I simply cannot believe that this would be sent simply because I am in love with Magnus."

Alec slowly looked around at each of them, as if savoring the moment. "There is a bigger reason that the angels want me to be immortal. And I intend to stick around and figure out exactly what that might be."


	7. Chapter 7

Alec thought he was going to scream at what Jace said next. "Wait…I just have one question. I swear it's serious for once."

Magnus collected himself first, his voice drowning in amusement. "What's that, Herondale?"

"I'm just honestly curious here, but who is going to take whose name?" Alec was speechless, that was something he hadn't really thought of yet. He had been so focused on the immortality part that he hadn't really been thinking of the details of the wedding itself yet.

He was only slightly surprised when Magnus cleared his throat and took over the conversation. "I think I can probably go ahead and clear that question up pretty quickly," he turned to Alec. "If that's okay with you?" Alec was too shocked at the turn in the conversation to do anything other than nod.

"I've actually thought about this a lot," Magnus began, his face lit up by his smile. "And I've decided that I, without a doubt, want to become a Lightwood." He paused momentarily to let his words sink in. "That is, I would like to, if you will have me."

Alec quickly spoke him mind on the matter. "Magnus, don't be insane. Of course we would love to have you. But I'm just curious as to what made you decide you want to."

Magnus looked smug, as though he knew so much more than any of them did, which in this case he did. "Well, Alexander. I started thinking about exactly what this marriage meant to me, about what you mean to me. Then it hit me, that you had said you wanted to give me a family. It hit me that you had been so right about what I wanted. A family has always been all I've ever dreamed of. So it was then that I decided that I wanted nothing more than for everyone I ever meet to know that I am part of this family. I want everyone to know that I am yours. Forever."

Everyone in the room was speechless. They all seemed too touched to say anything at all. Isabelle was the first to find her voice. "Oh Magnus, you don't need our permission to become a Lightwood. I think I speak for us all when I say that we would be overcome with joy if you were one of us. Plus, we are already your family. We would love to be able to show you off."

Alec didn't think that Magnus's smile could get any bigger, and his heart swelled with joy at that. What surprised him the most was the crushing family hug that ensued next.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus and Alec had decided that the rune ceremony would happen at the Institute after their wedding. Alec had explained that it needed to be private, family only, because if anyone found out there was an immortality rune, chaos would ensue as people tried to lay their hands on it.

So now they were all crowded into the dining room at the Institute, watching on as Clary prepared to add her rune to the collection on Alec's skin.

As Clary began drawing the rune directly above his parabatai rune, Alec could see the utmost joy in Magnus's eyes. And he knew that the same feelings were mirrored on his own face. Sure, the thought of immortality scared him, and even as Clary was drawing, he was slightly terrified of what it might bring. But the thought of leaving Magnus terrified him even more. The thought of causing Magnus any pain threw a wrench in his own heart.

Standing here now, waiting for Clary to finish, Alec couldn't stop thinking about why he could have possibly been sent the rune. What was he supposed to do that the angels though he should be immortal for? He silently scolded himself for worrying about that at a time like this. He had never been as happy as the moment he had finally been married to Magnus, and here he was worrying about what was going to happen years down the road.

When Clary was finished, he looked down to see the rune quickly fading from his skin, just as the angel's instructions had said it would. He threw his arms around Clary, unable to speak but wanting to thank her nonetheless.

"Well," Magnus began, the joy clear in his voice. "Now that we have that cleared up, what do you say we head off to our honeymoon?" He laughed when he saw the confusion on Alec's face. "I know, I know," he continued. "We didn't exactly plan this, but I wanted to surprise you with where we are going. I knew that if you were aware of our trip you would bother me for weeks trying to figure out where I was taking you."

Alec had to admit that Magnus had a valid point. "That does make sense. But only because now I'm so curious about where you're taking me that I cannot do anything other than wish you would stop talking so we can leave." Magnus's laugh was full of life, and Alec was simply thrilled to be the cause of it.

Isabelle touched Alec on the shoulder and he turned to see her holding a suitcase. "I was the only one who knew you were having a honeymoon," she explained. "I snuck in before the wedding and packed for you. Everything will be weather appropriate for where you're headed."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead while reaching for his suitcase. "Thanks, sis," was all he could find to say. He turned back to Magnus, curiosity filling his eyes. "So, when does our plane leave?"

Magnus snorted, "Plane? Oh Alexander, you seem to forget how I work. We aren't taking a plane."

Alec was confused. How else would they get there? "Wh- Magnus. What are we doing if we aren't flying?"

Magnus's answer was full of love. "Taking a plane would give you far too much time to figure out where we are going. I'm going to portal us there. You'll be guessing until the very last second." He reached over to give Alec one last kiss before the preparations for the portal began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be up tomorrow morning!  
> Continue to let me know what you think about this! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!


	8. Chapter 8

They had been on their honeymoon for four days, and neither Magnus nor Alec had ever felt so overcome with happiness in their lives. They were staying on an island specifically made for reservations of this sort, meaning that it was just the two of them. Each day, the got up, made breakfast, and Magnus would ask Alec where in the world he wanted to go that day. The first day, they had stayed on the island, Alec opting to keep Magnus to himself that day. They had spent a day in London, the next in Munich, and now they were visiting Paris.

They had spent the day going in and out of shops and art museums, going wherever the wind took them. Now, they were atop the Eiffel Tower, looking down at Paris shining through the night.

"You know what, Alexander?" Magnus whispered into his ear, arms around Alec as they gazed at the city before them.

Alec smiled, "You've got me."

"I was just thinking that I've seen this city a million times, I've stood in this very spot more times than I can count. But Paris looks particularly beautiful tonight, and I have the feeling that has something to do with the man currently in my arms." Alec couldn't help it, he turned around in Magnus's arms and kissed him before beginning to whisper in Magnus's ear.

"What do you say we go ahead and call it a night? We've got all of eternity to visit Paris. But I want to get you home pretty quickly." Alec reveled in the look on Magnus's face. He knew that what he had just said would surprise his husband more than he cared to admit.

With a smile of his own, Magnus led him down the stairs of the Eiffel Tower and back through the streets of Paris. They had to get to the Downworlder part of the city before they could safely portal out.

It had been a normal walk through the city when Magnus heard a muffled cry coming from an alley they were passing. Before he had time to process what was going on, Alec was already on his way, running down the alley to save whoever was in pain.

Magnus wouldn't care to admit that he stood completely still throughout what happened next. He was too shocked at the events that played out before him. He was standing just as Alec had left him when three Shadowhunter men ran out of the alley and continued past him.

It seemed like hours when Alec finally emerged from the alley, a child in his arms. A warlock child, the thought finally registered with Magnus. Alec's voice was the only thing that pulled him out of his shock. "Magnus, please, you need to heal him so we can take him to the Clave." He worked on autopilot as he began to heal the boy before him, too worried to think, much less speak.  
.  
.  
.  
"What do you mean you don't want to do anything about it?" Alec was practically screaming, and Magnus took his hand, afraid that he was getting too worked up. That the Clave members were going to get even angrier. "It's because he's a warlock, isn't it?"

Magnus couldn't wait to see how the Clave responded to this, but not to his surprise at this point, it was Robert Lightwood who spoke up first. "Just take a breath and calm down, Alexander. Just leave the boy here and we'll take care of everything. You're on your honeymoon. Go finish it."

It seemed as though Alec was so angry he was going to spontaneously combust. "Leave him here? You must be crazy, Dad. Don't think I don't know how he'll end up in the hands of the Clave. He-."

Robert held up a hand to stop him. "No Alexander, trust me. I won't let anything happen to him. That's a promise. Just go ahead and go back to your vacation. I've got it taken care of." Robert looked toward Magnus, his eyes practically pleading, needing him to help reign Alec in.

He laid a hand on Alec's shoulder and leaned in to speak to him more privately. "Alec, he's right. There's nothing more we can do. You saved the child, now let's go and they can take care of it from here." He was surprised when Alec allowed himself to be lead out of the room and away from the warlock boy and his father.

Later that night, back on their island, Alec had barely calmed down and Magnus was searching for a way to cheer him up. They were curled up on the couch together, but Magnus could still feel him fuming with rage.

"I just don't understand, Magnus." The rage in his voice light the room on fire. "How could they hurt a child, no matter what? How could anyone cause an innocent child pain?"

Magnus's voice was soft when he answered Alec's question with a question of his own. "The boy reminded you of Max, didn't he?" Magnus reached up to stroke Alec's hair and Alec slid into his arms.

"Of course he did, but that's not the only point." His voice had become even colder.

"What was it then, Alec?"

"It's the fact that there are Shadowhunters who think they can treat Downworlders this way because they've been taught for generations that Downworlders are beneath us. It's crap, Magnus. You and I both know that. They are cowards, afraid of others who are different, afraid that someone might be more powerful than them." Magnus continued playing with Alec's hair, not daring to interrupt his speech for fear of causing more rage.

With a gasp, Alec suddenly pealed himself out of Magnus's arms and turned to stare at him. "Magnus! I just understood something!"

"You've got me puzzled, Alexander. What is it?" Magnus's full attention was on his husband.

"I understand why the angel sent me the rune. I know what I'm supposed to do. No, I know what we are supposed to do, together." He paused, taking a deep breath, letting his words sink in.

"We are supposed to fight for Downworlder equality, no matter how long it takes. We can do it, too. Sure, we have the accords. But the discrimination hasn't stopped. We are supposed to help fight for those who can't. We're meant to make a difference, to change the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> This was one of the first things I ever wrote, so I know my writing style is a bit different than it is now, but I still hope you loved it!  
> Let me know your thoughts, and thank you for sticking through this story!


End file.
